cnnmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Duncan
Alex Duncan is the protagonist of The Duncan Family. He is a 13 year old blonde boy who looks like his evil counterpart, Vector. Official Description(s) "Alex's lived in Vizcaya his whole life. In his younger days, he used to be a real handful around town, playing pranks on everyone, playing with food, saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, but luckily he's matured a lot since then." "Alex's a good ol' boy with a big heart and the only blonde Duncan besides Sa-id in the Duncan house. He runs Alex's Lego Center and manages the local impound lot. Though a little dirty, he has the quickest towrope in Broward County and is always the first to lend a helping hand. Alex sees the bright side of any situation. He's the heart and soul of Vizcaya, and he doesn't have a mean bolt in his head." "Keep an eye on Alex, he tends to take things a little too literally." The Duncan Family Alex returns as the protagonist. In the now popular tourist destination of Vizcaya, the rusty old Alex Duncan has a number of roles, including proprietor of Alex Duncan Lego Center, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Alex’s favorite title is best friend to Sa-id Duncan. Alex values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Sa-id over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Sa-id returns with his latest Dog Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Alex rushes to his best friend’s defense when Julian Albans began insulting Sa-id on live television. When Alex calls the Elvis Doran show to defend his friend's honor, the more Alex talked, the more Julian mocked, which ultimately lands the off-duty Sa-id in an international racing exhibition: the Taekwondo Grand Prix. When Sa-id invites Alex to come along as a member of his pit crew, Alex leaves Vizcaya for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Weston, Alex learns that the world outside of Vizcaya is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. While collecting drinks for Sa-id, Alex mistakes wasabi for pistachio ice cream and takes an entire box-full, only to get a flavour blast from it. His mouth on fire, Alex desperately ran up the waterfall on stage where Tuba Tina was introducing Sa-id to wash out the taste. He then noticed an oil leak between him and Tina and everyone assumes Alex did it. Despite his protests that he never leaks, Sa-id sends him away to the bathroom to clean up. Entering the bathroom stall, Alex get comically tortured by a Weston washing contraption, unaware of a fight between an American secret agent and two of Camille's Thugs, Inspiration and Kidspiration, outside. By the time he gets out, the American agent secretly slips a device underneath his bumper. The device's GPS results in British agent Daisy Duncan mistaking Alex for a spy (based on his strange attitude). After answering her countersign correcting, Alex starts babbling on before mistakenly assuming that Daisy wanted to ask him out on a date and agreed to meet the next day. He then returned to his friends to tell him of this development, but Carey doesn't believe him. He then tries calling out to Daisy but she ignores him and walks away. The next day, Alex advises Sa-id during the race, enabling him to get ahead of Julian. Unknown to Alex, the Thugs assumed he was a spy too and were covertly closing in on him. Daisy taps into his headset, giving him directions to avoid the Thugs. Alex followed blindly, assuming he was being guided to his date. He later mishears Daisy, turning towards a ruckus instead of away from it. He soon witnesses Vera Duncan fights off the Thugs, which he assumes to be a live karate demonstration. Vera then vanishes, while Daisy tells Alex that it's too dangerous to rendezvous and promises to be in touch. Alex then returns to the pit, only to learn that while he was talking to Daisy, Sa-id was hearing him too, assuming he was shouting nonsense. He blames Alex "accidentally" messing up the dog's moves and causing him to lose the first race. Alex was hurt by his best friend's rejection and crashes into a track, causing him to be captured by Ivan 3. At the professor's place, Vera disguises herself as a police officer and scares away the Thugs, where she returns to her normal self. Alex claimed to be "triple-A affiliated" and started boasting that he knew some karate. Vera then detects Inspiration and Kidspiration closing in on them and drags Alex outside. Alex assumed he was getting first class service and was completely oblivious to the danger. Once aboard the spy jet Cy, Alex figures out that Vera and Daisy are spies as they extract data from the device embedded on him, which had information on the Thug boss, showing a picture of a C on her shirt. He identifies it as "the worst shirt ever made" but had no clues as to the identity of the car it belonged to. However, he did point out that the mystery person made use of replacement parts that were factory original and wouldn't be found on open markets. Grateful for Alex's insight, Vera offered to set up an informal taskforce. Though reluctant, Alex agreed to help out the spies when Vera assured him that he would be helping her. Alex then tried pointing out that he's "just a teenager" but Vera doesn't take him seriously. Mater then returns to the pit, only to learn that while he was talking to Holley, McQueen was hearing him too, assuming he was shouting nonsense. He blames Mater "accidentally" messing up the racecar's moves and causing him to lose the first race. Mater was hurt by his best friend's rejection and writes a farewell note to his friends before deciding to go home. At Tokyo airport, Finn disguises himself as airport security and lures Mater to a lounge, where he inquires which American intelligence agency he was affiliated with. Mater claimed to be "triple-A affiliated" and started boasting that he knew some karate. Finn then detects Acer and Grem closing in on them and drags Mater outside. Mater assumed he was getting first class service and was completely oblivious to the danger. Alex joined Vera and Daisy as they meet with Vera's black market contact, Spewart. Spewart informed them that the person to whom the shirt belonged to only did business over the phone, buying numerous parts to maintain her shirt, making Alex suspect that the mystery person was a Thug. He explained the nature of Thugs to Vera and identified Threes, Eights, Maunswells and Cruzs as Thugs. Vera takes it from there that the Thug families were taking orders from the girl behind this shirt. Spewart reveals that the Thugs were hosting a secret meeting in Blue Springs State Park, Florida, which is also where the second race will take place, and the Thug boss will most likely be there. While taking a train from Terminal Railways to Blue Springs, Vera and Daisy install a holographic cloaking device onto Alex's roof light and has him disguise himself as a Thug blonde boy named Vector. Alex then objects to buffing his dents to ensure a foolproof disguise, declaring their worth of his moments with Sa-id. The spies realize he was talking seriously about being friends with Sa-id and Vera tells him that friendships are dangerous in spy work. Alex again tries to tell them the truth again but they assume he was joking. Upon arriving Blue Springs, Alex begins to have second thoughts about the missions, but Vera tells him to keep up his "act" of playing "the idiot brother." These words deeply affect Alex, but he had no time to reflect, as Daisy had lured away and tazed Vector, prompting him to take the blue teenager's place. As he is towing Outlook Maunswell through the RV section, he nearly blows his cover by directly talking to Daisy over the radio and reading his HUD on Simon Maunswell's wanted status and nicknames. Upon arriving at the Thug meeting, Alex takes to the sidelines as the Thug boss turns out to be Professor Camille. Alex soon discovers the Thug plot, revealing that the Thugs were sabotaging the race by igniting the Alternative Brace in the racers' heads. As Vera and Daisy are captured, Alex watches Tina on TV declaring a suspension of Alternative Braces for the final race in Busch Gardens. However, Sa-id announces that he will use Alternative for the race and admits how guilty he feels over his fight with Alex. Professor Camille wanted to kill Sa-id so she could become rich. Alex then accidentally breaks his hologram disguise and allowing the Thugs to identify him, but the teenager escapes after tearing up the place with his gatling gun (his computer accidentally mishears "dad gum") and activates his parachute and flies off to warn Sa-id about the Thugs' evil plot only to be captured and sent to Busch Gardens (the final race's setting) where he, along with Vera and Daisy are all tied to the gears of a roller coaster to be crushed to death. Alex then confesses to Vera and Daisy that he's not a spy and this time they believe him. Alex then learns from Kidspiration and Inspiration, two of the Thugs inside the clock tower that they have installed a bomb in Sa-id's pit that will kill Sa-id upon his arrival (due to their EMP cannon being disabled as a result of Nicolas switching the Alternative with GG's brace). As soon as the Thugs had left, Alex activated his gatling guns to cut through the ropes binding him and races to the track to warn Sa-id about the bomb. But when he gets there, Vera calls him on the radio, revealing that the Thugs tricked him, and that the bomb in question was instead inside Alex's head filter! As Sa-id returns to the pit and spots Alex, the latter desperately drives backwards to avoid killing his friend, but Sa-id chases after him. Alex's attempts to warn about the bomb go misunderstood. As Sa-id grabs his hook, Alex accidentally activates his rockets, sending them blasting out of range of Professor Camille's detonator. When they come to a stop, Daisy reveals the bomb to Sa-id as Vera arrives with a captive Camille. The Professor admits that the bomb is voice activated, but neglected to mention that it could only be disarmed by the one who activated it under Alex attempts to deactivate it himself, starting a five minute timer. Daisy threatens Camille, only to learn that she wasn't the one who armed the bomb, shaving off another minute. After Daisy pushes Camille off a cliff, the foursome are surrounded by the Thugs, intending to watch the bomb go off. Alex attempts to reason with them, stating that he understands what it's like to be ridiculed but becoming rich and powerful beyond their wildest dreams isn't going to make them feel better. When that failed, the Vizcaya townsfolk come to their rescue. In the subsequent fight, Alex defends Sa-id against the Thugs with his karate.